


Ты должен был противостоять злу, а не присоединиться к нему!

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Penguins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Кинк: Связывание
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020





	Ты должен был противостоять злу, а не присоединиться к нему!

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: Связывание

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/03/MB1YRvEZ_o.jpg)


End file.
